1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrode structures. The invention has particular, although not exclusive, relevance to electrode structures for use in sealed arc lamps which incorporate an ionizable gas (for example xenon), to enable an arc to be established between two electrode structures in the lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the high temperatures involved in the formation of an arc, sealed arc lamps generally use tungsten electrodes. Such electrodes often contain small amounts of additional elements in order to modify the properties of the electrodes. For example by the addition of thorium oxide, the work function of the electrode may be reduced thus promoting arc ignition in the lamp. Normally the electrode is machined by diamond grinding from a solid tungsten rod or bar, the surface of the electrode often being profiled so as to increase the effective surface area of the electrode thereby facilitating radiative cooling of the electrode. However, this machining is expensive and, in the case where thorium oxide has been added to reduce the work function, is a hazardous procedure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrode structure wherein these problems are at least alleviated, and in which the effective surface area of the electrode structure may be increased over that which has previously been possible.